


These Girls

by itspillowtime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Smut, Onesided Love, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Unhealthy Obsession, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, delusional Ichigo, hallucinating Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspillowtime/pseuds/itspillowtime
Summary: Ichigo lies awake beside the sleeping girl next to him on the hotel bed, as he thinks about her instead.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: International Ichiruki Hentai Fest





	These Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Ichiruki Hentai Weekend Day 1 Prompt: Worship (this love)
> 
> Inspired by "These Girl" by Sticky Fingers.

The smell of sex hangs heavily in the air of the darkened hotel room, the only sound the steady breaths coming from the girl lying on his chest, in time with the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She has one arm draped placidly over his stomach, warm from their earlier exertion, the other curled between their bodies as her soft long hair tickles his neck.

His mind is somewhere else.

* * *

_When I'm lying in her arms_

_I'll be thinking about you_

* * *

His eyes are open as he lays on his back, limbs outstretched on his side of the bed. His lids feel heavy, but not tired. Even though it's been a half hour since the girl was beneath him, moaning with each of his thrusts in time with the squeak of the mattress, his heart is beating more rapidly now than it was before.

The memory of her skin slick against his puts his mind in a haze; he shuts his eyes tightly.

* * *

_Even when she smiles_

_I'll be thinking about you_

* * *

Her head lifts up from his pillow to look down at him, and their eyes meet for a moment. He shudders at what he sees in hers: playfulness, hesitancy, and lust all swirling together in darkened violet, spurring him on and giving him pause all at once. His senses feel as if they're on fire with the intoxicating combination of her taste on his tongue, the heady scent of her arousal mixed with his, and the needy desire he sees in her gaze staring back at him.

The girl next to him stirs a bit and mumbles something in her sleep.

* * *

_Even when I look discretely down into her eyes_

_You know I'm thinking about that time I spent between your thighs_

* * *

Something whispers darkly in the back of his mind, a voice he doesn't want to hear; he pushes it away and dives forward to taste her again, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. Before she does, he catches a last glimpse of her face—then her hands are tangled in his hair, working desperately to push him away and pull him closer to her at the same time, though it only makes him tighten his grip on her legs.

He laps messily at her swollen pink bud, making her body stiffen beneath his hands. The weak protests leaving her lips are easily ignored as he admires the way her hips roll into him and betray her.

He brings a hand up to trace her slit slippery with wetness, and he feels, rather than hears, her breath catch. He keeps his mouth fastened to her tightly as his eyes watch her face, tongue flicking harshly at her sensitive nub before thrusting his fingers into her body without a second thought.

Her body tenses helplessly around and beneath him as he pounds into her, matching the rhythm of her desperate hips.

* * *

_Even then I wondered deeply through your glances_

_This girl will never care_

* * *

She's crying out for him now, and the dubious voice in his own head seems farther and farther away.

He can tell she's close. Something inside him tells him not to end it; that when he does it will truly be the end...but her voice is calling for him so sweetly and he wants nothing more than to give her everything.

His name off of her tongue is careless, but it makes him hard all the same.

He doesn't care if she loves him or needs him or if he's just being used; all he wants is never to forget the way he's feeling in this moment.

Her mouth opens in a silent scream as she pushes against him hard, back arching tightly off the support of his bed as he watches her with a mixed sense of triumph.

He knows he won't.

* * *

_Even when she cries_

_I'll be thinking about you_

* * *

The slender arm wrapped around his torso tightens as the girl moves closer to him.

His face heats as he pictures her before him.

* * *

_Even though I only see you on the TV screen_

_With all those boys and your toys and your pleasured screams_

* * *

She's perfect; the way she rides him as if he's nothing more than a mere spectator in the room. Her alluring eyes are closed in concentration, using his body to tease out her own pleasure while he watches slack jawed.

His eyes roam shamelessly over _all_ of her, every inch of her body visible to his gaze arousing and exciting him beyond belief. One of her small hands comes up to tease and tug at her nipple, rolling it between it fingers, as the other is pressed flat against his hard stomach to keep her balanced as she rocks her hips over his faster.

She wants to come so badly, he can tell; he wants her to come too.

For a moment, a name that isn't his slips from her lips.

* * *

_I'll easy spend up all this loving for my dream girl_

_I don't want to share_

* * *

The thought of her in another man's arms makes him sick, and his jaw tightens as the hand that isn't trapped under the girl beside him clenches into a fist.

 _No one_ else sees her the way he does. Admires her the way he does.

Worships her the way he does.

* * *

_And even when it's quiet_

_I'll be thinking about you_

* * *

She lays across his chest as she comes down from her high, panting and wordless as he remains inside her. He relishes the feel of her draped across him, vulnerable and warm as she lets him protect her. And whether she's aware of it or not, he thinks to himself, he's given his heart to her to protect as well.

* * *

_Even when under these circumstances_

_Her curves don't compare_

* * *

Her small soft body feels as if it were molded to fit his, meant for him to touch and cherish alone. The thought makes him feel both possessive and lightheaded.

He lifts a hand to run it lightly along the curve of her hip, memorizing the feel of her with his fingers. She flinches slightly at his touch, most likely from the cold.

He licks his lips. She fits against him so perfectly.

* * *

_When I'm lying in her arms_

_I'll be thinking about you_

* * *

His hand moves up along her hip to stroke her hair softly, reverently, as her shoulders shake quietly against his. It makes his stomach clench, despite how much he does his best to ignore it, telling himself that he is the one taking away her pain, not causing it. His fingers still in her midnight locks.

* * *

_When you're with that other guy_

_I hope you're thinking about me_

* * *

His arms wrap around her waist to hold her tightly against him, and she seems smaller than he remembers. It angers him; the knowledge that someone has done this to her, has taken away the light in her smile. The light he loves about her.

He feels her body slacken against his as her breathing slowly begins to calm down, until his bedroom is silent and he knows she's fallen asleep.

They are together and she is here with him, tucked in his arms, yet he still feels a deep chill course through him.

He wants so badly to see her face but is afraid to look.

* * *

_I hope you're thinking about me_

_'Cause I'm thinking about you_

* * *

The girl next to him's breathing has lulled, and the hotel room is deafeningly silent as he feels something wet on his cheek.

He thinks it may be the sound of his own heart breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Writing poetic smut is hard.


End file.
